fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshamee Gibbs
|spitzname = Gibbs (jeden) Master Gibbs (Barbossa)|status = Lebend}} Joshamee Gibbs ist ein Pirat und Erster Maat von Jack Sparrow. Er kommt in jedem FDK-Teil vor und ist ein Hauptcharakter. Vergangenheit Vor seiner Zeit als Pirat war Gibbs Soldat bei der Royal Navy. Fluch der Karibik Gibbs wird von Jack und Will Turner in Tortuga gefunden und organisiert ihnen eine Crew. Sie machen sich zur Isla de Muerta auf. Vor der Insel gehen Jack und Will an Land. Will kommt später mit Elizabeth Swann zurück. Sie müssen nun vor der Black Pearl fliehen. Bei einer Seeschlacht unterliegt die Crew der HMS Interceptor und kommt in Gefangenschaft. Während der Schlacht zwischen der Pearl und der Dauntless lässt Elizabeth sie frei und Gibbs lässt die Pearl als "Interims-Captain" aufs offene Meer segeln. Allerdings nimmt er dann Jack wieder an Bord. Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 Nachdem die Black Pearl von der Royal Navy durch den Atlantik und sogar einen Hurrican verfolgt wurde, findet der Captain eine Zeichnung des Schlüssels zur Truhe des Todes. Kurz darauf befiehlt er aber, das Schiff zum Land zu bringen. Von Tia Dalma lassen sie sich den Standpunkt der Flying Dutchman geben, wo der Schlüssel ist. Will geht als einziger an Bord der Dutchman. Anschließend segeln sie weiter nach Tortuga, wo Jack 99 Seelen für sein Schiff gewinnen und Davy Jones im Tausch gegen seine geben will. Da nur 6 anheuern, segeln sie zur Isla Cruces, wo das Herz von Jones ist. Dort gehen 5 Männer an Land, während Gibbs das Kommando über das Schiff hat. Nachdem Jack wieder da ist, taucht die Flying Dutchman auf, die Crew der Pearl flieht und Elizabeth wirft Jack mit der Pearl dem Kraken vor. Die Crew flieht im Beiboot. Bei Tia Dalma macht diese ihnen das Angebot, Jack zurückzuholen. Gibbs schlägt als erster ein. Am Ende der Welt Captain Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth und Gibbs machen sich auf die Suche nach Jack Sparrow. Sie besuchen Sao Feng, um von ihm ein Schiff und eine Crew zu bekommen. Gibbs und andere Männer sorgen für eventuell nötige Unterstützung durch Waffen. Nachdem die East India Trading Company Fengs Badehaus stürmt, fliehen sie auf der Hai Peng. Sie finden Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Reich. Dieser schafft es, sie wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Doch Will Turner hat die Pearl im Tausch gegen Jack von Sao Feng "gekauft", während Feng sie ebenso von Lord Cutler Beckett "gekauft" hat. Mit einem geschickten Handel erreicht Barbossa, dass die Pearl nun ihm gehört und sie fliehen vor Beckett nach Schiffbruch. Dort wird Elizabeth Swann zum König der Piraten gewählt und befiehlt den Krieg. In einer Schlacht gegen die Flying Dutchman erringt die Crew der Pearl den Sieg. Allerdings segelt Barbossa ohne Jack und Gibbs weiter. Fremde Gezeiten Gibbs soll für seine Taten als "Captain Jack Sparrow" gehängt werden. Der Richter, Jack, lässt ihn aber in den Tower einsperren, wobei der Kutscher der Gefängniskutsche bestochen wurde. Doch das auch von King George. So sollte Gibbs doch gehängt werden, kann aber den nun im Dienste des Königs stehenden Barbossa überzeugen, ihn mit zum Jungbrunnen zu nehmen. Also ist er wieder bei der Navy. Er muss Barbossa den Kurs angeben. Auf der Insel angekommen, geht Barbossa zum Schiff von Ponce de Leon. Jack kann später seine Freiheit erwirken. Er stiehlt die Flaschenschiffe aus Blackbeards Kajüte. Später erwartet er Jack schon am Strand und sie beschließen, die Pearl aus ihrem "Gefängnis" zu befreien. Salazars Rache Joshamee Gibbs gehört nach wie vor zur Crew von Captain Jack Sparrow. Ein Jahr nach der Rückgewinnung der Black Pearl ist sie weiterhin in der Flasche eingesperrt, in die Blackbeard sie fünf Jahre zuvor gesteckt hat. Gibbs gehört mit Marty und Scrum, die Barbossa offenbar noch vor dem Verlust der Black Pearl verlassen haben und den neu hinzugekommenen Piraten Bollard, Cremble und Pike zu Jacks Crew auf der Dying Gull. Nach diversen erfolglosen Beutezügen ist die Crew einschließlich des so treuen Gibbs unzufrieden. Ein Bankraub auf der Insel Saint Martin soll Abhilfe schaffen. Zwar können sie den Tresor (samt Bankgebäude) mithilfe von Pferdegespannen, die am Tresor angebracht werden, kapern und zur Dying Gull bringen, aber der Inhalt des zur Präsentation durch Bürgermeister Dix offenen Safes verteilt sich bei der wilden Jagd durch die Stadt gleichmäßig auf deren Straßen. Als Jack dann auch noch die einzige verbliebene Silbermünze für sich beansprucht und obendrein Tribut von seinen Männern fordert, ist auch Gibbs mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Zusammen mit den anderen verlässt er Jack, der seine Crew ergänzend feuert. In der folgenden Nacht kontaktiert Henry Turner die Crew und bietet Gibbs und den anderen Männern zehn Silberstücke, wenn sie Jack und Carina Smyth vor der am folgenden Tag geplanten Hinrichtung retten. Gibbs und die anderen akzeptieren Henrys Geld und sind mit einer kleinen Kanone zur Stelle. Er feuert sie auf Henrys Befehl ab, was genügend Verwirrung stiftet, um die Schaulustigen zu vertreiben. Ein zweiter Schuss, den Gibbs abfeuert, zerstört die Guillotine, mit der Jack geköpft werden soll. Jack höhnt, er habe gewusst, dass Gibbs wieder angekrochen käme. Joshamee erklärt ihm, dass er und die Crew nur wegen Henrys Bezahlung seinen Hals retten. Er lässt sich aber dennoch auf eine Diskussion über einen Tribut an Jack ein und nimmt auch hin, dass sein Captain Henry und Carina zu Gefangenen erklärt, nachdem die Rettungsaktion gelungen ist. Während der Reise zur Insel, auf der der Dreizack zu finden sein müsste, erweist Gibbs sich als Zweifler an Carinas Navigationsfähigkeiten. Als dann noch die Silent Mary mit Capitán Armando Salazar und seiner Geistercrew die Dying Gull einholt, nimmt Gibbs mit dem Rest der Crew den Vorschlag Jacks zu einer Meuterei gar zu gerne an. Sie setzen Jack samt Carina und Henry im Beiboot in der Nähe der Insel aus, auf der sich die Hangman’s Bay befindet. Die Crew wählt Gibbs zum neuen Captain und verleiht ihm auch den Kapitänshut. Als der neue Captain dann die HMS Essex ''im Spektiv erkennt, die die ''Dying Gull verfolgt, überredet er Scrum, den Captain zu geben. Die Dying Gull wird von der HMS Essex ''unter dem Kommando von Lieutenant Scarfield aufgebracht, und Scrum bekommt die Prügel, mit denen der Navy-Lieutenant den Kurs zum Dreizack erpressen will. Nachdem Scarfield diese Information bekommen hat, lässt er die Crew samt Gibbs in die Brig sperren. Der erfahrene Erste Maat erkennt, dass er das Schloss der Brig mit einem spitzen Gegenstand knacken kann und bemerkt, dass der immer noch außer Gefecht gesetzte Scrum einen überlangen, spitzen Fußnagel hat. Mithilfe dieses Nagels kann er das Schloss aufbrechen und seine Leute befreien. Im Durcheinander des Angriffs der ''Silent Mary auf die HMS Essex ''können sie sich im Beiboot absetzen. Gibbs erkennt im Feuerschein der brennenden Navy-Fregatte, dass die ''Black Pearl wieder auf See ist. Zusammen mit der Crew entern sie die Black Pearl und stehen Barbossa und dessen Leuten im Kampf gegen Salazar und dessen Leute bei. Nachdem Barbossa sich nach dem Kampf um den Dreizack für Carina opfert und Jack wieder Captain der Black Pearl ist, ist Gibbs wieder dessen loyaler Erster Maat und Navigator. Charakter Joshamee Gibbs wird oftmals als „Master Gibbs“, „Mr. Gibbs“ oder einfach „Gibbs“ angesprochen. Er ist eine insgesamt kenntnisreiche Person und versorgt häufig sowohl andere Charaktere als auch das Publikum mit Hintergrundinformationen. Das versetzt ihn in eine Mittlerposition, durch die er dem Publikum schnelle Einblicke in den Handlungsablauf gibt, wichtige Punkte oder Konzepte der Handlung erläutert. Beispiele dafür sind seine Erklärung der Meuterei gegen Jack Sparrow, seine Kenntnis über den Kraken oder über die Bedeutung des grünen Scheins bei Sonnenuntergang. Er agiert auch als die Stimme väterlicher Wärme und Reife, womit er einen Gegenpol zu der irren Anarchie der restlichen Crew bildet. Er widmet jedem, der zurückgelassen wird (besonders Jack) einen andächtigen Moment der Stille, kommt aber jeweils rasch darüber hinweg. Hinter den Kulissen Sein Familienname ist vermutlich an Charles Gibbs orientiert, einem amerikanischen Piraten des 19. Jh. Gibbs ist nur schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Joshamee ist möglicherweise die einzige Figur, der Jack Sparrows ganze Geschichte kennt und pflegt eine tiefe Freundschaft zu ihm. Dazu passt, dass er einer der wenigen ist, die Jack aus Davy Jones‘ Locker befreit haben, weil sie ihn vermisst haben. Typisch zwischen Gibbs und Sparrow ist der Spruch: „Nimm was du kriegen kannst – und gib nichts wieder zurück!“ Autor Terry Rossio hat gesagt, dass er Joshamee Gibbs als den am meisten rechtschaffenen Charakter betrachtet. Er ist darüber hinaus zutiefst abergläubisch und macht ständig Andeutungen über die diversen Gründe für „Unglück“. Im vierten Film kommt er zu Jack zurück und erhält dafür dessen Kompass. In Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache wird seine Rolle als Experte für die Mythen und Legenden des Meeres allerdings von Henry Turner übernommen. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Mitglied der Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Mitglied der Crew der Dying Gull Kategorie:Hauptcharakter